Teen Titans Evolution
by Yami-Mark
Summary: I have been working on this for awhile. Has nothing to do with the show, its all from my head. Teen TitansX Men Evolution crossover rated to be safe I suck at summaries ' Read and review, no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans Evolution

I don't own the Teen Titans, X Men or any other the charaters in this story. Teen Titans and related characters are owned by DC Comics, X Men and all related characters are owned by Marvel Comics. Please don't sue me...I have nothing you'd like. Enjoy this story, I have been thinking of it for a long time and finally got the chance to write it. This has nothing to do with the mani storyline of either shows and is completely from my mind...that's why it is so messed up lol

Chapter 1

It was a typical day for Jump City's greatest teen heroes, the Teen Titans. There had been no crimes happening for several days and they were all bored to tears. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games...and BB was losing as usual. Starfire, with Silkie sleeping in a bed on the floor, had discovered the joy of nail polish, much to the annoy of Raven, Star's test subject for colors. Terra(1) was listening to her music and bobbing her head to the beat. And Robin was reading the lastest on new Martial Arts styles and writing an email to his mentor in Gotham.

"Ah, man," BB exclaimed as Cy beat him yet again in Ridge Racer 4. "I know you cheated somehow, Cy. No way I could lose that time."

"Face it, short, green and all thumbs. You cannot beat..." Cy sttod and put one foot on the table, striking a pose, "The Greatest Gamer EVER! BOOYA!!"

Raven rose an eyebrow and looked at Cyborg standing triuphment over his fallen oppentent. Really fallen, laying on the floor, oversized tears running down his face. She then looked at her hand in Star's own and a vein alomst popped in her forehead. "Bright...pink...nail polish," she said, holding in her outrage at the color. The Tammerranian girl smiled broadly at Rae

"Yes, is it not the most happy of the colors? I have many bottles of it in my room. I also have the orange and the yellow to paint your other hand nails. I shall fetch them." The girl shot up and flew out of the room toward her room. Raven sighed and looked at her nails.

"Great...I'm going to have multi-color fingers. Where is that nail polish remover?" Terra looked at Rae and giggled.

"Raven, your the one that said she could paint your nails," the blonde said with a huge smile, much to the goth girl's annoyance.

"Still don't know why you didn't volenteer. You're more of a "paint your nails" girl then I am."

"'Cause I know Star's make up style. Remember the last time I did that," Terra said. Raven accually managed a smirk at that thought. Terra looked like a clown, but she kept it on to not hurt the alien girl's feelings. Raven sighed again.

"Fine, I'll keep it...but I want you to know, I don't do pink. So if anyone laughs at it, they're going to be in a world of hurt."

Suddenly, an alarm went off in the living room, followed by flashing red lights. "Titans, trouble," Robin shouted and jumped out of his seat. He dashed to the main computer in the room and hit a button, showing a vault with three blips. "Jump City Treasury. Three intuders." He used a camera in the vault to see who it was, not shocked by the three. "Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo. Looks like the H.I.V.E kids are back at it again." Just as he said that, the camera went black

"Then lets go kick some butt," Cyborg said as his hand turned into his sonic cannon. All six teen heroes ran to the garage, Robin jumping on the R-Cycle and taking off first. Cyborg, BB, Raven and Terra got into the T-car and took off, Starfire flying out last, but easily caughting up to Robin.

Inside the Treasury, the guards were out cold and restrained with a large iron pipe sitting on the floor. The vault door was cut off by a high powered lazer and tossed aside like it was nothing. All the cameras were blown to bits by chaotic bad luck. In the vault, three young criminals worked, stealing anything they could.

"Man, this is way too stinkin' easy," the diminutive crook named Gizmo said as he broke open pressing plate lock boxes with his machanical spider legs. "We shoulda hit this place a long time ago."

"Yeah, really," the teen girl Jinx asnwered as she began to clean out bags of hundreds from lock down. "This may be our biggest take yet."

"Yeah, once I get this gold outta here it will be," the massive Mammoth said as he tiried, and failed, to left a pallet of gold bricks. "Hey, can I get a hand here?"

"Okay, big man. HERE," a voice shouted from behind them. Mammoth turned just in time to get a metal fist on a line to the face, knocking him back over the gold. He got up as the others turned to look and see the Titans standing in the vault opening.

Robin drew his bo from his belt. "Titans...GO!"

The Titians explosed in movement, Cyborg and Beast Boy going for Gizmo, Raven and Terra going for Jinx and Robin and Starfire going for Mammoth. Gizmo's spider legs leapt into the air and bat-like machanical wings spread, taking him into the air, a small lazer popping and firing at the two teens. Beast Boy shifted into a hawk and zig zagged between the shots, trying to get close enough to attack, while Cy just sid stepped past each volley. Gizmo flew higher to get away from BB, just as the green teen shifted again into an octopus to grab at him.

Raven and Terra flew at Jinx, Raven floating in the air using her power, while Terra used a small chunk of earth. Jinx waved her hand at the to girls, a wave of pink chaos heading her them. Raven easily rose over it, but Terra's earth chunk was not as fast, getting hit fully by the attack. It exploded in a shower of pieces, knocking her to the ground, shaken but unhurt. Raven continued on.

"Azerath, Meteron, Zinthos," she chanted, a black haze covering a near by stack of money, flying at the pink haired criminal. Jinx jumped, twirled and landed out of the way and attacked again, her wave of bad luck hitting another stack of money, exploding behind Raven, hitting her with small packets of bills hitting the Teen sorceress and covering her. "That was just really annoying," Raven said, blowing a one from her nose.

Robin and Starfire attacked Mammoth as he charged, Star grabbing Robin by the hands and spinning, Robin's feet coming at the giant's face.hit the mark, sending Mammoth crashing into the gold. He growled and lifted a smaller pallet and tossed it at the heroes, Star tossing Robin in the air and then flying out of the way, the bricks smashing a forklift behind them, destroying it. Robin came down hard, driving a punch into Mammoth. But the attack had only a tiny affect on the muscular monster. He smirked and grabbed Robin as he landed, clobbering him and sending him over a pallet.

"Robin," Starfire shouted and flew at Mammoth, tossing her green starbolts. They exploded around the giant, but didn't hit. He covered his blocking arms and smiled hugely, thinking she missed. He looked up...but she was gone.

"Huh? Hey, where'd that little orange beanpole go?"

"Right here!" Mammoth turned just in time to catch a soilid punch to the jaw, Starfire's incredible strength knocking him flying into a wall. He hit hard, the air knocked out of him.

The rest of the H.I.V.E students were not fairing any better. Gizmo flew quickly away from BB, who was in the form of a falcon, and laughed. "Can't catch me, ya fart sniffin' loser,' he said, just as a metal hand grabbed his wings in front of him. Cyborg had used the chase to slip behind a pillar and wait for his chance. The metal teen ripped the wings from his backpack and tossed the tiny thief at BB, who quickly shifted into a kangaroo and lended back on his tail, kick spinning Gizmo on his feet. Gizmo spouted obsencitied the whole time.

Jinx was giggling as she played with Raven and Terra, spinning, dodging and cartwheeling out of the way of every attack. She even used a wall, broken by her powers, to block a rock and gold brick barrage. She smirked and chuckled. "Give it up, you losers. You can't get me."

Raven got a plan and looked to Terra, then a water pipe behind Jinx. Terra got the plan immediatly. "Azerath, Metiron, Zinthos!" The pipe broke and shot at Jinx, almost hitting her, but the water, covered in Raven's powers, came straight at Terra, who turned her rocks into dirt, mixing with the water, and became mud. She then shot it at Jinx, who again blocked with the wall. But this time, the earthen attack flowed around the wall, grabbing Jinx's legs.

"Hey, let go, Blondie," she shouted.

"Okay, you asked for it," Terra said and made the mud toss the pink haired girl at the wall next to opening. Jinx got up slowly with a groan, just to see her cohorts land next to her.

"Give it up, guys," Robin said and drew a Bird-a-rang, the other Titans joining him in a heroic pose-like gathering. Jinx turned and made a break for the door. Robin tossed the weapon, thinking it'd bring her down.

Jinx turned to see the thing coming at her face. It never made it.

Suddenly, a red blur hit the Rang, knocking it for the air. Both items hit the floor and clattered. The Bird-a-rang...

and a red shuirken.

"Hey kid, don't you know it's not nice to throw things at girls. Especially things that'll hurt them," a familular voice said from the room. Robin's eyes went wide, just in time to get clocked by an invisible fist. He landed and rolled to his feet. The other Titans, except Terra, knew who it was. A blur flashed toward Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo, stopping to reveal one of Robin's most sought after foes.

Red X.

"Red X?! Dude, what is he doing here...helping them...oh man, my brain just blew a fuse. I thought he was only out for himself," BB babbled to himself. The other Titans readied themselves for a counterattack. X just looked at them and raised his hand.

"See ya later, kid," he said and tossed a handful of smoke and flash bombs, filling the area with smoke and bright flashes. Robin took off like a shot, charging his anthesis. But once in hallway, he found them gone. He slammed his hand into a wall and growled.

"Red X, with the H.I.V.E kids. What the heck is going on?" Star came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not dewell on it, Robin. We must find the Red X and the H.I.V.E. students before they can strike again," she said, calming him a bit. Theothers joined them outside the vault.

"You're right, Star. Okay then," he turned to his friends and teammates, "Raven and Cy, head back to the tower and run a list of possible targets that they might go after next. BB, Terra and Star, begin a sweep of the area for possible hideouts with a three mile radius."

"And what about you, Rob," Cyborg asked as his frined turned around. Robin looked at him.

"I'm going to see if there are any clues in here. Anything at all. You guys have your missions. Ttians, GO."

They broke to do their missions as Robin walked back in, searching for clues.

Across town, the H.I.V.E students and Red X arrived at their hideout, a rather pose, upscale building that had been condemed, then bought by a wealthy developer named R. Xed the second. It still amazed X that the Titans hadn't sniffed out that little scrambling of letters. He bought the building awhile ago with the earnings from his 'business' dealings over the past monthes. He had origenally moved into it himself, building a training facility, living spaces, kitchen and workshop. But they he'd joined the H.I.V.E students, so he moved them in with him, each had their own rooms and Gizmo having his own workshop just for his inventions.

"Man, what a lousy, stinkin' mess that was," the diminutive crook said as he came up the secret enterance in the basement, followed by Mammoth, Jinx and finally X. The thief always came up last, to be sure the secret enterance in the sewers stayed that way, not trusted the others to close the way in right. The four moved up to the upper floors and tossed what loot they could grab, a measly two thousand in small bills. "I don't know what happened, but that was a complete and total mess!"

"Oh, shut up, Gizmo," Jinx said and rubbed her still aching back side, "we were all there and we all got the same butt kicking." 

"Yeah, all but Mister Shadowy over there," Mammoth said, thumbing toward X, who was just leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

"Yeah really. He just waited until after those gunk munchers got through with us then stepped in," Gizmo added. Jinx turned on them with a withering look.

"He had his reasons, you dorks," she said, defending X. It was well known by the others and X himself she had a massive crush on him. "if he had come in earlier, we might not have made it out of there." X just sighed. He then perked up and looked at the door.

"Someone's here," he said and went to the monitor room. He flipped the switch and and saw someone he hadn't seen before, half expecting it to be the Titans. The teen wore a white costume with a green helmet, glaves and boots. But that was the least of it. He also had one giant eyeball in his head. Jinx walked in behind X and smirked.

"Seemore," she said, "wonder what he wants. And how he found us." She went to the door and opened it. Seemore smiled big. "What do you want, Seemore?"

"Well, I just got orders. All H.I.V.E students are to report back. The Head Master has something HUGE planned," he said in his high pitched, weaselly voice, "I was sent ta get ya. Everybody else is already back at the school. A van is parked in the alleyway ta take us all back. But you can only take a few bags with you, two each." Jinx frowned at that. She could fill a good sized van with her stuff alone.

"Fine, we'll be ready. Get it warmed up." She went and told the rest of the "team" the news. X was, of course, not too thrilled at the thought. He had joined the H.I.V.E not too long ago, with the condition that he would be allowed free reigh of himself. Blood's telepathy didn't affect him anyway, so the Head Master had no choice by to agree to his conditions. He needed a big name like X to get more students to come anyway, so he tolerated the thief.

"Great, just stinkin' great! Two bags each? How can I fit all my stuff in just two bags? Re-freakin'-diculous," Gizmo complained as he went off to get his stuff packed. Mammoth went to get his stuff, a few barbells and the fridge. Jinx sighed and got her two bags, one with all her make up and the other with only the clothes she could absolutly NOT live without. Gizmo packed his spare tools, circutery and inventions.

X walked to his room and opened the closet. Only spare costumes he'd made, a second belt and a Zinothium case with eight vials of the ore left. he sighed and packed the costumes and belt in a bag along with some money, jewels, thieves' tools and a few other trinkets. He leaned against a wall and sighed. His mind wandered as he waited for the others, thinking back to how he got into this whole thing.

_He stood in an alleyway, at night. In the rain. He hated the rain. His costume was getting soaked, he was tired of waiting. He was miserable. The person that had contacted him said to meet here at ten to midnight. It was now five after midnight. He hated tardiness. He then heard a splash of a puddle from behind. X turned to see..._

A sharp knock broke his wondering, he sighed and pushed from the wall. "Hey, gunk eater! Time to go." X picked his bag and case up and walked out of his room. As X left, he tossed a shuriken on the bed.

Jinx and Mammoth stood on a fire escape behind the building, knwing they couldn't just walk out the front door and coming up from the sewers was out, with al the bags. So dropping all the stuff from the back above the van was the best way. Mammoth lifted his bag and dropped it first, the heavy weights slamming into the ground and almost going into it. He then hefted the fridge and jumped down, landing next to the van and dropped it in the back, along with his bag.

"Hey lunkhead, you drop this stuff and you die, get it," Jinx said to Mammoth, who visibly blanched at that. She lifted her make up bag and dropped it, Mammoth doing his best to grab it and put it safely in the van. She then dropped the clothes and smiled to X. "Well, now its only me to go down. Boy, sure is a long way down too..." X shook his head.

"Hold on," he said, looking down to the giant below. "Hey, big man. Don't let this hit, or the whole Westside goes boom, got it?" Mammoth's mouth fell open as X dropped the case, the huge teenager grabbing it as gently as possible. X wrapped his now empty arm around Jinx's waist. The girl blushed a bit and got as close as she could to him. X jumped off the escape and hyperdashed down, landing on the ground gently. "Um...we're down now," he said and let her go. She clung for a few seconds more and let go, giving him a wink

Gizmo flew down with his spare backpack on and bags in hand. He landed and got into the van, the vehicle taking off to the new H.I.V.E Academy with its last students inside. X had stopped for a moment and looked around, having the feeling someone was watching them.

Once the van was gone, a shadowy figure steeping into the light. He smirked and leapt to the building and picked the window open, stepping into the abandoned room. He walked slowly, but surey through the hallways, checking every room. Once at X's room, he entered, doing a quick sweep. He then found what he was searching for. The shuriken.

The shadowy man smirked cockily and pocketed the weapon and left, his long coat whipping in the wind behind him as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans Evolution

I don't own the Teen Titans, X Men or any other the charaters in this story. Teen Titans and related characters are owned by DC Comics, X Men and all related characters are owned by Marvel Comics. Please don't sue me...I have nothing you'd like. Enjoy this story, I have been thinking of it for a long time and finally got the chance to write it. This has nothing to do with the mani storyline of either shows and is completely from my mind...that's why it is so messed up lol

Chapter 2

Robin sighed as he looked over the only piece of evidence he had managed to find, the lone shuriken Red X had tossed. Not alot to go on. He stood in his room/crime lab pouring over the encounter in his head. A knock from the door brought him back to reality. "Come on in," he said, wearily. The door opened as Cyborg walked in.

"Yo, Rob, search of the possible targets got so many hits, I almost crashed reviewing them, Rae had ta yank the plug ta keep it from happening. The others could find any sign of them, even with BB sniffing them out as a bloodhound," he said, shaking his head.

Robin sighed again and looked at the shuriken. "All I could find was this thing," he said and tossed the weapon angrily at a wall, the blade sinking into the metal easily. "What the heck is going on?! Why would X, an strictly independent thief and pain in the butt join up with the H.I.V.E?!" Cyborg grabbed his friend by the shoulder and shook him a bit.

"Rob, man, chill! We'll figure this out when we catch them. Its not the end of the..." he began, but stopped, remembering the last two times the tangled with the H.I.V.E when Blood was in control. "Well, the good thing is Blood's still in Steel City, locked up tight."

Just then, BB came running up. "Dudes! I just got word from Bumblebee. Brother Blood..." Robin interrupted him before he could finish.

"Has escaped from Steel City Maximum, right? Who did not see that one coming," the masked teen said, sighing for the third time. "Its like its scripted or something. Why didn't we get this info earlier, BB?"

"Well, by what Bumblebee said, he used his mind power thingy to, like, hypnotize the guards into thinking he was still there. Someone on the inside let him out, by what the tape showed. but not who did it."

Robin frowned deeply and turned to Cyborg. "Cy, meeting, in five, tell everyone," he said simply and walked out. BB just looked at him as he did.

"Dude, talk about POed," he whispered to his friend, "this thing has him in scary mode again. Just like the Slade thing." Cy nodded and went to get the others.

The mood in the living room/command room was uncomfortable to say the least. The Titans sat around just staring at each other waiting for Robin. Terra was the least comfortable, having never experienced Robin in "scary mode" before. Robin entered and the others, even Raven, stiffened a bit. "Okay guys," he began, "we have a serious problem. Not only is Red X, one of the few criminals to escape us numerous times in the past, joined up with the H.I.V.E kids, but now I have gotten word that their Headmaster, Brother Blood, has escaped." The girls gasped at that news.

"Okay...I give. Who's this Blood guy, other than a guy with a spooky, creepy name," Terra asked. Raven turned a bit toward her.

"He's a criminal mastermind and full blown psychopath. Tried to destroy the city once, and us more than that. He has psychic powers and had his body turned into an evil version of Cyborg."

Terra shuddered. "Okay, sorry I asked."

Robin continued, "With this big a threat, I think the best bet is to ramp up security in the Tower, monitor the city closer and never go anywhere alone outside the Tower. We use..." he shuddered visibly, "a buddy system. If one has to leave, one or more go with them. No one alone, no one gets into trouble by themselves. Cuts down on possible ambushes and one sided battles. We have to assume Blood is back in town and that in itself is a far greater threat then what we had before."

BB raised his hand. "So, um, do we, like, have any leads and stuff on the baddies?" Everyone looked at him, not sure they heard that come from his mouth.

"W..well," Robin stuttered a bit, still surprised at BB's question, "we have nothing to go on as of yet. We may have to wait until they make a move. Until then, we have to be smart and safe." Robin broke the meeting and got to work going over files. The others began to work on their own projects, holing they could catch a break.

The ride in the van was long, uncomfortable and crowded. X was smashed up against Mammoth's fridge and Jinx, who had insisted on sitting as close to him as she could. It was only the fact that he kept his Zinothuim carrier on his lap that had kept her OFF his lap. He just sighed and tried to get comfortable for the tenth time, with no luck. "Hey drive, we there yet," he asked, knocking on the divider Plexiglas against his back. Seemore just laughed, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Almost. Sorry for all the secrecy, but Headmaster told me not to let anyone see the way to the new Academy. Only me and the driver." The windows in the back were blacked out and the Plexiglas was dark, to keep them in the dark, literally. Only X's mask, with it's night-vision mode, kept him from the darkness. He looked around the van and shook his head at his fellow travelers. Mammoth was out cold, leaning on a weight he propped up, a long rope of drool hanging from his mouth. Gizmo was sitting next to the huge teen, grumbling at their transport, not knowing the drool was hanging inches over his head. One wrong bump and splash. X smirked at that thought.

He felt a squeeze on his arm and looked Jinx, who was also asleep, her head laying lightly on his arm. She almost looked cute to him as she slept, every once in the while shifting to get comfy next to him. 'You know, she is kinda...what the hell am I thinking,' he thought and shook the stray thought away, 'gotta keep focused and not think about that stuff.'

The van suddenly took a very sharp turn and jarred Jinx awake...and broke the rope from Mammoth's mouth. "HEY!! You nose pickin' gunk wad! That's just plain gross, pit sniffer," Gizmo ranted at his huge partner, wiping the drool from his head and kicking Mammoth in the shin. X chuckled a bit and tried to stretch. Jinx looked up at him and yawned a bit.

"What time is it? We there yet? How much longer," she asked. X looked at her.

"An hour past the last time I was asked, not yet and I have no freaking clue," he said and felt a bit of an incline downward, then flatten out. The van stopped and Seemore got out, opening the door.

"We here, guys," he said and laughed at the sight of his fellow students. Gizmo with drool on his head, Mammoth rubbing his hurting shin, X almost buried under the junk and Jinx clinging to X. "Wha's the matter? Uncomfortable ride?" He laughed harder. Until a pink wave hit the door and knocked him flat.

"Shut up, Seemore," Jinx said and stood the best she could, stretching. X got up and stretched as well, his muscles tight from sitting too long. He picked up his carrier and hyperdashed out of the van, setting his feet on the floor. "Hey, X..."

"Sorry, babe, thieves and explosives first," he said and set the carrier down, looking around the room. Or rather hanger. "Dang." The area was huge, at least big enough to hold a Boeing 747 length-wise. Both ways. A tunnel lead from what he assumed was the surface far above. Several large doors sat to the left, leading to the main "campus" inside. X heard a clatter behind him and looked back.

Mammoth had extracted himself from the pile of chaos that was their junk and stepped out, Gizmo's stuff falling to the ground beside him, its owner getting red faced, ready to hit him. Jinx pushed him out of the way and got out, pulling her luggage out with her. X just shook his head. 'How do they give the Titans trouble,' he asked himself mentally.

Once all their stuff was collected, Seemore lead them to their rooms. All four were in the same area, so they could work together when needed. "Okay, ya'll. Get your stuff in there and follow me. Headmaster wants all students to meet in the main classroom in twenty," the one-eyed teen said and walked away. X hated every part of that statement.

"Great. Class, students, Headmaster. I didn't even like school when I had to go before."

Twenty minutes later, the four walked into the huge classroom. Other members of the school sat around, waiting for their Headmaster to arrive. X leaned against a pillar near the entrance, not really wanting to be there, but having to, so he'd make sure he could leave ASAP. Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo sat close to him, so they stayed a team. Jinx began to chat with the girl next to her, Angel X thought her name was, about something, make up or clothes or something like that. Mammoth ate something weird, as always. Gizmo fiddled with a weapon, having the side panel open and working on its circuits.

Suddenly the lights went out and everyone fell silent. 'One for the dramatics, ain't ya, Blood,' X thought to himself. A spotlight flipped on and there stood the Headmaster of the H.I.V.E Academy, Brother Blood, in all his cybernetic glory.

"Students! I have returned to teach you again," he shouted. Every teen crook in the place erupted in a cheer. All but X of course, who just shook his head. "I have a new project for each of your teams. I shall reveal them to you in private. I also wish to introduce some new students. They come from the other half of the country."

The light widened and five teenagers stood behind Blood. They were...different to say the least. The first one, a young guy in tattered jeans, a vest and a mullet, stood casually, arms crossed. The next was just as young, but wholly different. He had silver-white hair, what looked like designer clothes and a smart-ass look on his his.

The next guy was huge! He stood easily seven foot or so and looked about as wide. His hair was in a mohawk and he was wearing overalls. Fourth was the weirdest one yet. He was short, ugly and looked dirty. His face was wide and flat, with a large mouth and his legs were longer then normal. And X could have been imagining it, but the guy had an...odor around him. Even from this distance.

The final one was caught X's attention. She was about middle height, wearing a long, red trench coat, a one piece body suit with tears in the legs, short black hair and an angry look on her face. She'd be cute...if not a bit scary.

The thing that X found weird about them, other then their costumes, was the weird silvery headbands they all wore.

"Those are the new students. The Brotherhood. Avalanche, Quicksilver, Blob, Toad and Scarlet Witch. They will be training with you, studying with you and living with you. Get to know them, for they will soon, along with you all, rule this city under my name!"

The whole room erupted in a cheer again. Except for X, again. And now, the new guys. Unseen by anyone else, except X, they shared a look between all of them. A look that told X a huge amount about them.

A look of conspiracy.

((Sorry it took me so long to get this one up, folks. Had a hard time thinking of how to introduce the B-hood. Next chapter: More with the B-hood as they show their stuff and make trouble in the lunch room. And for the Titans. See you soon.))


End file.
